A Smurfy Adventure
by I. M. Rally
Summary: The Smurfs and their new friends traveled back to Manhattan after Gargamel succeeds in chasing the little blue people from their village and through a magic portal. They reunited with their human friends Patrick and Grace Winslow, including their son, Blue, and Patrick's step-father, Victor Doyle.
1. Prologue

**Hello everysmurf, and Merry Christmas to all. This gave me an idea for a very long time. Since I love all three Smurf Movies, why can't I combine them all in one story? So, this is the story I made, and about time I posted it in Christmas Day, which means this is my Christmas present to all smurf readers and smurf fans.**

**Enjoy and Merry Christmas!**

* * *

"_There is a place. A place that knows no sadness. Where even feeling blue is a happy thing. A place inhabited by little blue beings. Three apples high. It lies deep in an enchanted forest, hidden away beyond a medieval village. Most people believe this place is made up, only to be found in books or in children's imaginations. Well, we beg to differ."_

Above the forest, three storks soared through the sky, carrying bas with their talons, and three blue smurfs rode on them. Two male birds and a female.

"Come on, Farmer!" Greedy exclaimed

The storks dove down, entering the forest.

"We're going in!" Farmer Smurf yelled, "All right, Greedy, I'm gonna race you!"

"Not if I race you first!" SmurfPetal intruded.

The three storks twirled to pass through branches and bushes.

"Farm boys love to fly!" Farmer jumped.

"Oh, yeah! So excited!" Greedy stirred his stork around.

"All right, boys, we're almost there!" SmurfPetal said.

When the storks flew above a creek, they just headed through an invisible curtain.

"Now you see us, now you don't!" Farmer laughed

"Three, two, one. Yeah!" Just as Greedy and his stork entered through the invisible curtain, behind it was the whole Smurf Village.

"All right! We're home!" SmurfPetal smiled.

Ever since the whole Lost Village thing, Smurfette, Hefty, Brainy and Clumsy found it, and was inhabited by female smurfs, Gargamel captured and destroyed their village, and Smurfette saved everyone, the female smurfs decided to move into the Smurf Village with their male counterparts. They've been living peacefully together for 4 years, and adjusted to their new home. They even adapted the holidays and traditions of the male smurfs. Like now, it's the Festival of the Blue Moon, and the smurfettes are willing to help the rest of the smurfs to celebrate.

Farmer, Greedy and SmurfPetal led their stork to drop the bags in the giant wooden basket that contained smurfberries.

"Yeah! I love smurf berries! Hey, hey! The blue ones are mine!" Greedy said.

In the center of the village, the smurfs and smurfettes were rehearsing about their singing and dancing performance for the Blue Moon Festival. They sang, of course, their very own theme song. In their middle of their rehearsal, Smurfette was thrown gracefully in the air, and caught by her fellow smurfs.

We already know about Smurfette. We already know almost every smurf and their story of how they lived together in harmony. But not all of them are smurfs. One of them is different of them all.

Her name is SmurfAggie.

As we all know about her story, she was a human who traveled in different worlds in search for friends, and spreading her lessons of friendship to everyone all over the universe. She was gifted with magical powers from her ancestors, and fairy wings in a certain way. Because of her gift of magic, Aggie has the power to transform into a smurf, and became known as SmurfAggie. She was sided with the smurfettes from their "Lost Village", and shared her knowledge to them that they haven't knew before. Since then, because of her kindness and determination, SmurfAggie was welcomed by the smurfs of any kind.

"_In Smurf village, each and every Smurf plays their own special pad."_

SmurfAggie flew around the village to look for someone. Because of the wind behind her, she almost tripped on a ladder, which Handy Smurf was on.

"Whoa, Nellie!" Handy Smurf exclaimed

"Oh, sorry about that, Handy!" SmurfAggie apologized.

"That's okay, SmurfAggie. Why such a rush, girl?" asked Handy.

"I'm looking for Clumsy. He's gonna be late for the rehearsal!" SmurfAggie replied. "Have you see him?"

"Certainly. He was here a minute ago, but he went on that direction."

"Thanks, Handy!"

"No problem, Aggie. I owe you!"

"_Which gives the Smurfs a sense of harmony."_

"Hey, Baker! Nice pies!" SmurfAggie complemented a smurf below her.

"Thanks, SmurfAggie. Can you deliver these to the smurfs over there?" Baker gently threw five pies at her.

"Sure thing!" SmurfAggie caught them, and flew away. She even noticed two smurfettes and a smurf painted a banner

"_And tranquility."_

"Great sign, guys, but you need to put few designs on those!" SmurfAggie suggested.

"Great idea, SmurfAggie!" SmurfMeadow said. "Can you stay and help us out?!"

"I can't stay. I gotta find Clumsy!"

"_Whether it's Handy Smurf the builder, SmurfMelody the musical smurfette, Baker Smurf, SmurfHolly…"_

"Hey, Narrator Smurf!" SmurfAggie flew by the smurf she called

"Hello, SmurfAggie! Just rehearsing the intro for the Blue Moon Festival!

When she looked back at Narrator, SmurfAggie didn't noticed what's in front of her as she bumped into Chef Smuf, who was holding two pizzas, "Look out!"

"SmurfAggie!" Chef Smurf yelled as he rode on SmurfAggie's head, which she can't see and accidentally bumped into Painter Smurf's ice sculpture of Papa Smurf.

The ice broke, shrinking Papa Smurf ice sculpture into an exact size of a smurf, and the ice pieces fell onto Chef's pizza. Chef just landed on the ground when SmurfAggie dropped him down

"I just invented frozen pizzas! Genius!" Chef laughed.

"Actually, frozen pizzas are common in my world, so.." SmurfAggie took a slice, and ate it, "It's pretty good! Keep it up!" And she flew away to deliver the pies to the smurfs on the table , "Incoming flying smurf with pies!" She carefully dropped the pies on the table.

"Thanks, SmurfAggie!" a smurf said.

As she flew, SmurfAggie slid through Jokey Smurf's house, and fell right outside his door, "Hi, Jokey!"

"Hi, SmurfAggie!" Jokey went outside his house with her while holding a present, "Hey, what do you get when you cross a Smurf with a cow?"

"What?"

"Blue cheese!" Jokey laughed.

SmurfAggie didn't find it funny, but she just "go with the flow". "Ha, ha, good one."

"I got you a present," Jokey handed the present to SmurfAggie.

"No, thanks, Jokey. I have to find Clumsy!" SmurfAggie rejected as she flew away.

"But, wait! I..." the present exploded right at Jokey's face.

Just in time, SmurfAggie found Clumsy Smurf running for the rehearsal, "Hey, Clumsy, need a lift?"

"Thanks, SmurfAggie. I do need a lift," Clumsy grabbed SmurfAggie's hands and she lifted him up from the ground, and flew towards the rehearsal.

On the small bridge, Gutsy Smurf and Grouchy Smurf were guarding to check any smurfs that were part of the rehearsal.

"Hey, Grouchy. Hey, Gutsy." Clumsy greeted the two smurfs as SmurfAggie dropped gently dropped him down, Clumsy was about to cross the bridge, but Gutsy and Grouchy stopped him.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Slow your roll, sailor," Grouchy said as he and Gutsy pushed Clumsy from the bridge.

"Hey, wait, wait. Isn't that the rehearsal for the Blue Moon Festival?" Clumsy reminded

"What can I say, Clumsy? You're not on the list," Grouchy showed the notepad with the list of smurfs to be part of the rehearsal.

"Grouchy, it's right there," Clumsy pointed his name on the list.

"Right," Gutsy took the list from Grouchy, and showed the lower part of the list. "Under 'Do not let in Clumsy.'"

"Uh, clearly you two lack the verbal skills required to explain this predicament succinctly," Brainy Smurf intervened the four smurfs, and took the list from Gutsy.

Grouchy rolled his eyes for the incoming brainiac, "Here we go."

"You see, Clumsy, the other Smurfs don't want to dance with you for fear of what are politely called 'fractures.'" Brainy explaimed

"How could anybody think that?" While trying to refuse to believe with Brainy said, Clumsy accidentally slapped the two smurfs behind him, "Oops."

"Come on, you guys. Can you at least give Clumsy a chance? It's a smurfy thing to do," SmurfAggie pointed, "It's just once in a blue moon. Oh! Look at that! I made the quote!"

"Sorry, SmurfAggie. Rules are rules," Gutsy said, "You can join the rehearsal for the Blue Moon Festival if you want. It'll get your mind off of thing, like what happened to you months ago."

"No thanks, Gutsy. I think I can move on on my own," SmurfAggie told him, not wanting to be reminded of her past mistake.

"That's okay, SmurfAggie. Since I can't rehearse, I should better get going," Clumsy said and left.

"That's gonna leave a big blue bruise," Brainy chuckled, reminding that accidental slap Clumsy gave to Gutsy and Grouchy.

When Brainy crossed the bridge, Gutsy, Grouchy and SmurfAggie kicked him off into the air.

"Wonderful! Beautiful!" Vanity Smurf cheered, not for his fellow smurfs and their performance, but he meant his pretty face in the mirror, "Marvelous."

After being kicked by the three smurfs, Brainy landed on the other smurfs and smurfettes in the middle of the rehearsal, make some of the smurfs fell into each other like dominoes, and some fell into the water and off the stage.

"Cut! Cut! Cut! It's a dance, not dominoes," Vamity scolded, then looked himself in the mirror, "A worry line!"

Then, Narrator Smurf narrated the rest of his lines, "As happy and as perfect as life in Smurf village is, even sunshine and butterflies must have their dark clouds. And for all Smurfs, that dark cloud has one name: Gargamel, the evil wizard."

All smurfs gasped after hearing that name.

"Ugh, don't say his name. It made me sick when I heard that name," SmurfStorm groaned.

"Yeah, he almost killed us all!" Panicky Smurf yelled.

"And destroyed our old village!" SmurfHazel added.

"All right, eversmurf. Don't worry!" SmurfAggie calmed them down, "Since Papa Smurf and I combined our magic to create an invisible field, Gargamel will never find our village. As long as we can't encounter him to lead him into the village, we'll all be fine."

"Oh, SmurfAggie, why do you have to pretend to be positive after what happened to you months ago?" Grouchy asked.

"What do you mean?" SmurfAggie grinned sheepishly.

"SmurfAggie, don't hide it from us. We already knew what you did," Smurfette replied as SmurfAggie sighed and frowned of what she did, "But it was not your fault."

"Yeah, it was your red boyfriend's fault. He cheated on you!" SmurfBlossom yelled angrily

"With that she-braniac bird. Who was that name again? Oh, yeah. Silver!" Brainy shouted.

"Whoa, whoa, you guys. Don't blame for this. It's all me. Red didn't cheat on me, we broke up, remember?" SmurfAggie reminded.

"Well, yeah, just to save the universe from non-existence!" SmurfLily finshed the sentence.

"And Silver was needed to stop Zeta from destroying Bird Island and Piggy Island," SmurfAggie added.

"You mean, your aunt. If you ever call her your aunt," SmurfStorm scoffed. "I mean, why did you forgive them anyway? Even Chuck and Bomb! They're the reasons Red moved on from his feelings for you, despite the fact you're still in love with him."

"Because they're my friends and family. They were innocent. They didn't know what they're doing. And I let my jealousy get the best of me. It was all my fault. Just don't get them involve into this, okay?" SmurfAggie sobbed, "I gotta go."

As she flew away, the other smurfs watched her fly, and proceeded to discuss the same topic.

"I still blame her ex and his new girlfriend, though," Vanity growled.

"Uh, Silver wasn't Red's girlfriend anymore. Well, used to be, but still," SmurfClover corrected.

"That was very unsmurfy of them," SmurfBlossom scowled, "Those birds have no idea what SmurfAggie has been through after the sacrifices she made just for all of us, for them too. But they still don't care."

"Let's just stay focus on the festival, so we can get over that," SmurfStorm suggested.

As the smurfs prepared for their rehearsal, Smurfette still watched SmurfAggie flew, feeling pity for her. She knew how that feels when she committed a mistake before. But she and SmurfAggie are very different. Smurfette was made by Gargamel, and commanded to capture the smurfs, while SmurfAggie was a human from another world, wanting to be friends with smurfs. They have one thing in common: they hurt their friends before, and tried to redeem themselves. So, Smurfette understood SmurfAggie's situation.

* * *

**So, this is the story! Hope you like it. The story mentioned the characters from The Angry Birds Movie 2. So, this story took place after the events of _The Angry Birds Movie 2_ _(rewritten)_ and _The Angry Birds Series Season 2: The Light Of The Darkest Heart_. Since I haven't finish the series yet, I won't reveal any spoilers into this smurf story.**

**So, as I said, Merry Christmas to all!**


	2. The Vision

Meanwhile, in Papa Smurf's hut, Papa Smurf threw ingredients in a cauldron as SmurfWillow was beside him.

"That blue moon time of year again," Papa Smurf chuckled, "Time to smurf some magic. Summon a vision and see what our future holds."

"I hate ask you many questions, Papa thing, but did you always do this every Blue Moon?" SmurfWillow asked, "I mean, out of all events and smurfy occasions, is it necessary to see the vision for the Blue Moon?"

"I have to, Willow dear. The Blue Moon Festival is the most important of us all Smurfs. I have to see so everything will be fine," Papa Smurf explained.

"Even me."

"Of course. You're the leader of your smurfs. We both have to look for our smurfs. You know that."

"I just can't stop thinking about SmurfAggie. I know she wasn't herself that time, but I can't she could do such a thing," SmurfWillow sighed in worry, "What do you call someone who could kill? Murderer?"

"SmurfAggie is not a murderer. I know she didn't mean it. Just like before Smurfette became one of us. She opened the dam to flood the village, but she was working for Gargamel. She didn't mean that either. That's why I had to invite SmurfAggie on the Blue Moon Festival, just to give her some space," Papa Smurf replied.

"I just hope this festival will get her mind off of things."

"I must get the visioning potion just right. The magic is always strongest during the blue moon."

After putting a drop of potion on the cauldron, the colorful cloud rose, showing the vision of what will happen for the Blue Moon Festival. The cloud showed all smurfs and smurfettes playing, dancing and singing together.

"So far, so good. Lots of smiles and smurf berries," Papa Smurf described.

"SmurfAggie is also having fun. That's good," SmurfWillow pointed calmly.

That was until the vision showed of a wand with a metal dragon as its head.

"A dragon wand," Papa muttered in fear.

"A what?" Willow was confused of this wand that was new to her.

The vision then showed the part where SmurfAggie reached for the dragon wand, and accidentally blasted magic from it.

SmurfWiillow gasped in horror, "SmurfAggie!"

The vision continued to show more like all smurfs were locked up in tiny cages by Gargamel, and few of the known smurfs were sucked into a blue portal.

"Oh, SmurfAggie, what have you done now?" Willow whispered as she thought that the Blue Moon Celebration would make things better for Aggie, but it made things worst for her.

Both Papa Smurf and SmurfWillow agreed to invite SmurfAggie to make her forget the trouble she caused at the other world. But it's like she'll do it too to their fellow smurfs. First, she almost killed few of her friends to death, and now, she'll going to get the smurfs captured by Gargamel, and she will go into a guilty state again. Both leaders can't let that happened to SmurfAggie and to all of their smurfs.

"Hi, Papa Smurf! Hi, SmurfWillow!" SmurfAggie burst in.

Papa and Willow exclaimed in surprise as they turned to see Aggie. They even saw that the cloud of the vision disappeared when Aggie entered, "SmurfAggie?!"

SmurfAggie saw the leader smurfs' frightening faces as she asked, "Are you two okay?"

Not wanting to tell SmurfAggie about the vision, SmurfWillow cleared her throat, and pretended everything is okay, "Yes. Fine. Why aren't you preparing for the Blue Moon celebration?"

"You know. A couple guys got smacked in the face, and the smurfs tripped down like dominoes, so I thought I'd make some smurf root mud packs to take down everyone's swelling," SmurfAggie walked towards a shelf to find smurf root, but she didn't find some, " Papa, you're smurf out of smurf root. I'll go pick some."

"No!" Papa Smurf halted her as he can't let her do that to prevent the vision, "Those fields are too close to Gargamel's castle. Willow and I will get the smurf root."

"He's right. You stay in the village and out of trouble. We just don't want to make something worst after what you have done to your friend, Red, and the rest of the birds and pigs," SmurfWillow suggested, "Do you understand?"

"Okay," Aggie nodded as she headed out, and smirked before she closed the door, "If you say so."

When SmurfAggie left, Papa Smurf and SmurfWillow let out a sigh of worry.

"A vision's never been wrong, Willow," Papa said, "We can't let this happen to all of our smurfs."

"I know, Papa. Not even SmurfAggie," Willow added.

* * *

As she strolled down the street, SmurfAggie suddenly noticed Clumsy walking around.

"Clumsy! Hey, Clumsy! Hey!" She called him.

"Oh, hey SmurfAggie!" Clumsy Smurf waved back at him.

SmurfAggie approached him, and said, "Hey, Papa Smurf smurf out of smurf root. Can you go out there and find them?"

"You trust me to find smurf root?" Clumsy gasped in disbelief.

"If course! I trust anysmurf, including you! And anysmurf can trust you, too," Aggie replied, "Now, get those smurf root, and be careful."

"Sure, SmurfAggie. I won't let you down!" Clumsy ran off to get out of the village.

As Clumsy left, SmurfAggie thought that she made the right thing, "Since Papa Smurf and SmurfWillow said I can't go out of Smurf Village, they never said don't let Clumsy out, too. Besides, Papa needs smurf root, and Clumsy has to be trusted like the other smurfs. What could possibly go wrong?"

* * *

**This is chapter 2. Sorry this is short. Just splitting up every scene for next chapters. HAPPY NEW YEAR, EVERYONE… or every smurf! Goodbye 2019, hello 2020!**


	3. Gargamel raids Smurf Village

**Hello everyone. Sorry I didn't post new chapters for 4 months because my list was way too full. But now, I have more time because of the Coronavirus. Well, here's the 3rd chapter. Hope you enjoy this.**

* * *

Back in Smurf Village, Smurfette approached Papa and SmurfWillow to ask about the vision they foresaw for the Blue Moon Festival. SmurfAggie also accompanied them to hear about the news.

"So, what did you see in your vision, Papa?" Smurfette asked, expecting something good.

Papa and Willow were so worried for their smurfs. They wanted to tell Smurfette the truth, but they don't their smurfs to be worried about their vision.

"Nothing apocalyptic, really," Papa Smurf lied with a chuckle.

"Everything's going to be just fine, Smurfette," SmurfWillow added, also lied.

Smurfette smiled, "Perfect. With all the girl smurfs joining the celebration, another year we don't have to worry about that mean, old.."

"Gargamel!" Clumsy shouted as he ran towards the 4 smurfs.

"We know who she meant, Clumsy," SmurfAggie smirked.

"No, no! Gargamel!" Clumsy meant what he said as he pointed Gargamel coming from the bushes.

"What? How did he know we're here?," SmurfAggie required.

"I, kinda, sorta accidentally led him to the village," Clumsy confessed.

Gargamel started to attack by stepping and destroying one of the mushrooms as the smurfs started to run!

"Smurf for your lives!" Vanity Smurf shouted in distress as he ran while holding his mirror.

"Everybody skedaddle!" Handy yelled.

"Into the forest, Smurfs!" Papa Smurf commanded his smurfs.

"Come on, Clumsy!" Smurfette told Clumsy as they both ran away.

"SmurfAggie, called the girls!" SmurfWillow instructed.

"Yes, Willow!" SmurfAggie saluted as flew to call few of the fighter smurfettes.

"Sound the alarm, Crazy," Papa called as Crazy Smurf made alarm noise from his own voice.

Azrael started to pick on some smurfs, but Gutsy Smurf started to distract the cat.

"Hey, cat! Azrael, over here!" Gutsy called as Azrael chased the brave smurf, "Come on!" This smurf led the cat into a house, where Azrael's head go stuck through the wall, "There you go, you nasty cat," Gutsy pulled Azrael's whiskers as the cat wanted to bite the smurf.

"Come on, Gutsy," SmurfLily pulled Gutsy by the hand from the cat as they both started to run with the other smurfs.

Meanwhile, SmurfStorm and few of the girl smurfs jumped on the branches behind Gargamel to fire their weapons on him.

"Fire!" SmurfStorm commanded as they threw their spears and sharpless arrows onto the wizard, but the spears are short and not sharp enough, and even the arrows are pointless to defeat this wizard that is bigger than them.

Their attack turned Gargamel's attention them, "Nice try!" He chuckled evilly as he threw his net at the smurfettes, but they jumped immediately from the branches to retreat.

Just then, Gargamel noticed the two leaders of the smurfs,"Papa! Willow!"

They gasped as they tried to run off, but Gargamel destroyed Papa's house, causing them to fall. Fortunately, Papa already had his bag with materials he and the smurfs needed on their escape. But then, Willow ran off back to her treehouse to get something important.

"SmurfWillow, no!" Papa warned, but the female leader made it to her treehouse, and climbed up.

Gargamel was about to swing the net to get Willow, but SmurfAggie used her magic to make the branch of a tree grab hold of his net to give Willow some time to get to her house.

SmurfWillow made it inside as she grabbed her bag, and packed up smurfberries that would be enough for her smurfs.

Papa Smurf entered her house to retrieve her, "Willow, come on!" He dragged Willow with him after she packed up the smurfberries that she could gather.

The two leaders jumped out of the treehouse as Gargamel successfully pulled his net, and swung it, destroying SmurfWillow's treehouse.

The two leaders ran as fast as they could, until Papa triggered a trap he and his smurfs set uo.

The trap released the ropes that made a very small log release, and swung into Gargamel, but the wizard ducked.

"Papa, your primitive little defenses, they're useless against me, sir!" the wizard chuckled.

But he didn't know the trap is still in progress as the small log made a barrel from a tree spilled rocks into a bucket, pulling another bucket by the rope up on top of a tree, releasing a giant log with ropes around it.

"I laugh at them!" Gargamel was about to catch Papa and Willow with a net, until the giant log swung him away, and fell onto a hut where Azrael was trapped through.

"How's that for primitive, Gargamel?" Willow giggled as she and Papa continued to run.

* * *

While she helped her fellow smurfs, SmurfAggie felt guilty as she realized this is all her fault for letting Gargamel find them. If she hadn't told Clumsy to get some smurf root, none of this would have happened. She has to make things right. While she flew, she found a sign that says "Go This Way".

"Hey guys, I found a way to escape!" She called as she follow the sign, and flew to that direction.

"Good idea, SmurfAggie," Clumsy cheered as he followed the flying smurfs, "Wait for me, Aggie." When he took the path to where SmurfAggie was going, he tripped on the vine, which uncover the whole sign the says "Do Not Go This Way!"

On their way, Papa Smurf, SmurfWillow, Smurfette, Hefty, Grouchy, Gutsy, Brainy, Vanity, SmurfBlossom, SmurfStorm, and SmurfLily saw SmurfAggie and Clumsy went to the wrong direction

"Clumsy! SmurfAggie You're going the wrong way!" Smurfette yelled.

"They're headed for the Forbidden Falls!" Brainy pointed.

"With the blue moon coming?" Vanity reminded in worry.

"Quickly, Smurfs! Stop them!" Papa charged towards the wrong path as the rest of the smurfs followed him

"Unbelievable!" Gutsy comllained, "The one time we want Clumsy to trip and he's running perfectly!"

"Quit it, Gutsy! SmurfAggie had gone through a bad time after her conflict with her ex, turning her evil out of jealousy!" SmurfStorm.

"Clumsy! SmurfAggie!" SmurfBlossom yelled.

While they ran to stop their friends, there are signs that were written every log above them like, "Beware", "Agony ahead", "I mean it!", and "Especially in a Blue Moon".

"Anybody reading these signs?" Hefty grunted from running, "SmurfAggie would've read these. She's a very good reader!"

"These two are killing me! "Grouchy complained, "Looks like we're down to 199 Smurfs!"

"This is not good at all," Brainy panted.

* * *

SmurfAggie made it to a cave where she stopped flying, and noticed a cliff that was few feet away from the waterfall. She realized just now that she went the wrong way. Bu then, a smurf behind her was Clumsy as he reached a the edge of the cliff were he tried to stop himself, but he was about to fall.

"Oh no, Clumsy!" SmurfAggie charged to catch Clumsy before he could fall.

Cumsy already fell, but SmurfAggie caught him in mid-air while holding a root. Her wings suddenly got wet because of the condensation of the waterfall.

The other smurfs rushed at the edge to see their friends hanging for their lives.

"Help us!" Clumsy and SmurfAggie cried.

"Hold on, you two! We'll form a Smurf bridge to get you," Gutsy said as he volunteered to go down first to get Clumsy and SmurfAggie while the other smurfs held each others feet to form the "Smurf bridge".

"Yeah, pardon me. This is not a Smurf bridge, it's clearly a chain..." Brainy Smurf corrected.

"Smurf it, Brainy!" the rest of the smurfs scowled at him.

Suddenly, a blue light appeared form a whole of the cave, and it shined down on the waterfall.

"The blue moon!" Smurfette gasped.

"Oh, dear! No!" SmurfWillow exclaimed.

Because of the light of the blue moon, a blue portal opened from the waterfall, and began to suck anything like a vacuum cleaner.

"What's happening, Papa Smurf?!" SmufBlossom screamed.

"What is that?!" Vanity gasped

"Oh, no! The vision!" Papa murmured in fear as his prediction is correct.

Just then, Gutsy reached for Aggie as he grabbed her with one hand while her other held Clumsy tightly, "Pul us up!"

"Come on, everybody! Hurry!" SmurfWillow shouted in worry.

"Don't let go!" SmurfLily yelled.

The portal's force was too strong as it started to pull the smurfs into it.

"Look out for the hole!" Heft warned.

"No, it's more of a vortex. Of a portal. Like we used when we travel our other friends' worlds," Brainy said.

"Smurf up! It's a hole!" Grouchy snapped, until he almost let go of Brainy, making the other smurfs lose their balance.

The portal became stronger of pulling the smurfs from the cliff. Papa was the last one on the line while holding Willow. He tried to grab hold on the edge of the cliff, but his hamd slipped, and they were about to suck into the portal, until Papa accidentally held on a stick that was an end of Gargamel's net.

Gargamel and Azrael caught up with the smurfs as the wizard started to pull his net with smurfs holding on.

"Oh, no!" SmurfAggie squeaked.

"Looks like you got the short end of the stick, eh, Papa?" Gargamel cackled while Azrael held out his paw like he wanted to reach for the smurfs, "Now, you all belong to me!"

"Not this time, Gargamel!" Papa Smurf Swore his word as he let go of the net, and let himself and the smurfs got suck into the portal,

The smurfs screamed as they floated around the portal.

"What did you do, Papa?!" Gutsy yelled.

"Don't worry, I have a plan!" While flying through the portal, Papa reached for his bag, and took out a small crystal.

"What is that, Papa?!"" SmufBlossom inquired.

"It's a Smurfportation crystal. It could take us to an old friend that we met back in that other world," Papa explained.

"Wait, you mean…" Smurfette was about to guess, but Papa started to instruct them.

"Now hold on tight, everyone, and don't let go!" He said.

When the smurfs held each other's hands, Papa held the crystal tightly as it glowed, and let all of the smurfs to go on "light speed".


	4. Reunion

**Welp, this is chapter 4. Pls enjoy!**

* * *

A blue portal open for the smurfs to come out. Grouchy got out first, only to fly into a pile of presents. After a second, he came out, wearing a corn dog puppet and scream.

"AAAAAAHHHH! I can't see! I can't see! I'm on a dark, lifeless planet that smells like corn dogs!" He ran around with a corn dog puppet all over him, "Oh, the smurfanity!"

Suddenly, Clumsy is the next to come out as he hit an old man's face, and both fell on the floor.

"Sorry, mister. Your face got in the way," Clumsy told the old man, but he yelled when he saw the smurf on his face. Clumsy yelled in fear as well.

Just then, Hefty came out next from the portal as he accidentally flew at Clumsy, which pushing him from the old man's face.

"Gotcha, little bro!" he exclaimed.

"Help!" Grouchy yelped, still wearing a corn dog puppet.

"Look out, Grouchy!" Hefty and Clumsy shouted.

"Clumsy, Hefty, is that you?"

"This way, bro!" Hefty yelled.

"I'm blind!" Grouchy cried.

"No, you're in a corn dog," Clumsy corrected.

And then, SmurfStorm popped out and fell on the floor with the 3 boys, "What's going on?!" she asked as she turned to the old man that was about to attack them with a lightsaber toy, "Stand behind me, I got this!" She stretched her bow with a sharpless arrow as she targeted the old man.

Before the old mad strikes the smurfs, Vanity Smurf hit him on the head, and landed on a desk.

"Where am I?" He panted in panic, "This place is strange and terrifying and…" He turned around and saw his reflection in the mirror, "So handsome. Hello, you."

Then, SmurfBlossom came next as she landed on the pile of opened presents.

"Wow, look at this place!" She exclaimed happily, until she turned to an angry old man, "Whoa, who's that?!"

"Can somebody help me?! I can't see!" Grouchy squeaked.

"Oh, don't worry, Grouchy, I'll help you get out of this… thing," SmurfBlossom said as she was about to get the corn dog puppet off of Grouchy.

SmurfLily then popped out as she hit a toy lightsaber from the old man's hand, and landed besides her fellow smurfs.

"Are we all here?!" SmurfLily asked.

SmurfAggie yelped as she came out of the portal, only to fall behind a ile of presents with a loud thud.

"SmurfAggie, are you okay?!" SmurfLily asked as the smurfs tried to check on her.

Then, Brainy came out as he fell on the floor while his glasses fell off.

"What the—? No! Where are my glasses," He was blind without his glasses as be moved around on the floor to find his glasses.

Fortunately, SmurfBlossom found them for Brainy, and helped him out them on, "Here you go!"

Gutsy arrived also as he sticks the landing.

"Haha! Gutsy Smurf is back!" He cheered for himself.

And then, Smurfette yelled and flew over to her fellow smurfs,

"I got you, Smurfette!" Heft caught her in time before Smurfette could hit her head on the floor.

"Thanks, Hefty," Smurfette blushed as Hefty put her down.

SmurfWillow was next as she used her pole to make a safe landing in front of the other smurfs.

"Is everyone safe?" She asked.

"Not really!" Brainy pointed the old man who was about to get up.

Papa Smurf arrived the last ash he landed in a bag of chips as the portal closed.

"Is everyone okay?!" Papa asked as SmurfWillow helped him out of the bag.

"No! We're lost in the dark, and it smells like corn dogs!" Grouchy answered, still trap in a corn dog puppet.

When the smurfs gathered together to help Grouchy get the corn dog puppet off of him, the old man swung his lightsaber toy onto the smurfs.

"Watch out!" Gutsy warned.

The lightsaber toy hit the corn dog puppet, removing it from Grouchy.

"Whoa, Master Winslow's gotten old," said Grouchy.

The old mad was about to hit the smurfs again while SmurfStorm is ready to fire her arrow, until a couple of humans came out from another room.

"Wait, wait, wait," a young man rushed to the old man before he can hurt the smurfs, "Stop, stop, stop. They're friends."

"Friends?" The old man doubted, "They're little blue aliens trying to steal our faces."

"No, no, they're called Smurfs," the young man explained.

"And they are the sweetest little things you ever did see," the woman approached the smurfs with her son as she tickled Grouchy.

Eww, not me," Grouchy sounded disgust.

"No, not you, Grouchy," the woman understood.

The young man kneeled down happily to the smurfs, "Papa, Clumsy."

"Patrick!" Clumsy exclaimed.

"Master Winslow," Papa Smurf smiled to see his old human friend again.

"Hi, Grace," Smurfette waved.

"Smurf, Smurf, Smurf!" A human child pointed the smurfs.

"Is that Blue?" Brainy fixed his glasses to look clearly at Patrck and Grace's son.

"He's huge!" Gutsy chuckled.

"Whoa, I wouldn't want to be the stork that brought that guy," Hefty said, "Hi, my name is Hefty if you haven't heard of me."

"It's nice to meet you, Hefty," Grace smiled.

"Well, if Blue likes the Smurfs, then Vicster likes the Smurfs," the old man threw away the toy lightsaber.

"What a thrill this must be for all of you," Vanity interrupted when he showed himself from the desk, "No pictures, please."

"That's Vanity," Papa pointed.

"Narcissist," Brainy mumbled,

"It's been a long time to see you guys. We missed you," Smurfette said happily.

We missed you too, Smurfette," Grace replied.

Then, SmurfBlossom stood beside Smurfette, and gasped excitingly, "Smurfette, you know these other humans?"

"Who are these other smurfs?" Patrick asked as he noticed the other smurfettes.

"Yeah, we never seen them before?" Grace added, "And please tell her not to hit her arrow on our Blue. She might hit his eye."

"Don't question my skills, human," SmurfStorm still steadied her weapon.

"Oh, Patrick, Grace, these are the girl smurfs. Hefty, Clumsy, Brainy and I travelled all the way to their village and found them. And since Gargamel destroyed their village, they lived with us now," Smurfette explained.

"And these girls are natural," Gutsy commented.

Grace made a surprise and proud look at Smurfette, "This is great. This means, you're not the only girl anymore!"

"I know, right?!" Smurfette shouted happily.

"So you do know these humans, Papa Thing?" SmurfWillow inquired Papa.

"'Papa Thing'?" Patrick smirked.

Papa grinned in embarrassment, "That's… what she called me."

"If you're friends with Papa Thing and his smurfs, then I believe you. I am SmurfWillow, leader of… my smurfs," SmurfWillow extended her small blue hand to the humans.

Patrick carefully shook his hand with the female smurf leader, "It's nice to meet you, SmurfWillow. I'm Patrick, that is my wife, Grace, my son, Blue, and that's… Victor," he pointed the old mad behind him, "He's my, uh… step-dad."

"I think that means a man who was married to his mother, but not his real father," Papa Smurf whispered to SmurfWillow.

"Oh, my geez-to-petes! I'm SmurfBlossom. Nice to meet you," SmurfBlossom waved, "I've never seen humans like you before. That, over there, is SmurfLily, that's SmurfStorm, and… wait, where's SmurfAggie?"

Just then, another human gout up from behind the presents, which was familiar to the smurfs.

"SmurfAggie?!" SmurfBlossom gasped.

"You're, uh…" Clumsy said.

"What?" SmurfAggie asked, until she looked down and discovered her skin were no longer blue, her clothes became a white dress, her hair became black, and she no longer has his smurf hat. SmurfAggie turned back into a human again, "Oops. I think this is also my home world."

"Who's she?" Patrick asked.

"Oh, that's SmurfAggie," SmurfBlossom replied.

"'SmurfAggie'?"

"Oh, my name is Agatha Galido, but you can call me Aggie," the winged human explained, "They call me SmurfAggie because… I have the ability to turn into a smurf whenever I visited and stayed into their world."

"Is that even possible? A human can turn into a smurf?" Grace questioned.

"SmurfAggie here has magic powers to turn into a smurf. She was born with magic… and fairy wings. She belongs in this world, but might be in different place" Papa said.

"I can turn into a smurf again if you want," Aggie suggested.

"No thanks. We believe you," Grace said.

"Can I fire them now?" SmurfStorm is still readying her weaoon.

"SmurfStorm, no. If these humans are friends, then we don't need to attack them," SmurfWillow commanded as SmurfStorm lowered her weapon down

"What are you guys doing here?" Patrick asked.

"That wicked Gargamel attacked our village!" Vanity wailed.

"While we escaped, Clumsy here lead us to another portal when the Blue Moon happened," Brainy added as Clumsy shook his head in guilt.

"Luckily, Papa Thing here did something to lead us to you," SmurfWillow smirked at Papa Smurf proudly.

"We just hope Gargamel won't come after us," Smurfette said, "If so, he won't know that we're hiding here."

"Is it okay that we should stay here for a while until we figure out a way to get home?" Papa asked.

"Of course, you can!" Grace exclaimed, "In fact, while you're staying, you can have fun with Blue."

"That would be a great idea!" Aggie nodded in agreement.

"You know what? Maybe I should stay, too," Victor announced, much to Patrick's dismay, "We have to make these blue fellas at home, and you and Grace the help you can get."

"No. No, thank you, Victor," Patrick protested, "We already made these smurfs feel welcome here before, and Grace and I can do it again. No harm done."

Victor was quite devastated as he only wanted to help, especially for his step-son.

Grace wanted to settle things down causing any chaos between the step-father and step-son in front of the smurfs, "Okay, so that's one vote no. Who votes yes to let Victor stay?" She raised her hand to vote yes.

Blue also raised his hand, and so was the other smurfs and Aggie.

"Me," Clumsy said.

"Of course," Papa Smurf nodded.

"I do," SmurfBlossom grinned.

Blue laughed when no one agreed with his father, Daddy always loses!"

"Just five him a chance, Mr. Winslow. It'll be okay," Aggie suggested.

Patrick rolled his eyes as he sighed and groaned in defeat.

* * *

**This chapter is based from the a reunion scene of Smurfs 2, only a little different since the smurfettes are there, and Smurfette wasn't captured. I still can't put Vexy and Hackus there, because I wasn't a fan of them. Pls don't judge me. I hope you like this chapter so far, and this will entertain you while in quarantine!**


End file.
